


The Fear and The Storm

by taggianto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguments, Biting, Blowjobs, Collars, Deep throat, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Hitting, M/M, Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job nearly gone wrong has Jim furious with Sebastian for disobeying orders. It's only when Sebastian finds out exactly /why/ Jim is so upset that the claws really come out and he snaps.</p><p>But this time, does he take it too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Combined a couple prompts into one here :3 dontgetsaucywithmebernaise (which is probably one of my favorite URLs ever) wanted Storm, Anonymous wanted Fear, and a prompt from a comment on my AO3 account said “Can I request something where they’re having a row and Jim’s being hormonal/pissy and they wind up with a really steamy makeup snog? Don’t much care what it’s over, but that’d be fun.”

“I don’t  _care_  if your fucking sight line was blocked, you were  _not_  to enter that building under any circumstances!” Jim had started screaming the second Sebastian had entered their flat. They hadn’t even made it out of the entrance hallway. Jim’s tie was still hanging loosely from his neck, but he’d lost his suit jacket in frustration at some point during the wait for Sebastian to get home. “I’m fairly certain I made that abundantly clear. I –”

“If I hadn’t –” Sebastian was trying to remain calm, the voice of reason, but Jim’s tone was wearing on him.

“Shut the  _fuck_  up. I am talking right now. I made it clear-”

“Oh so this is talking?” Sebastian asked, raising his voice over Jim’s. “Talking so loud you’re shaking the fucking windows?”

“God  _damn it_ , Moran!” Jim yelled, slamming his fist on the hall table and sending a dish of spare keys crashing to the floor. “You. Were. Not. To. Enter. I made that abundantly clear during your briefing. Or is it that you just don’t listen to me? Is that it? Am I just talking to myself during those meetings?”

Jim was still ranting as Sebastian yelled over him. “What is the big deal? So I went in! After all-”

“-apparently I should just-”

“-bastard is  _dead_ , isn’t that what fucking matters? I mean-”

“-don’t listen to a  _word_  I say, some soldier  _you_  turned out to be, can’t even-”

“-all went according to your  _precious plan_ , location was just shifted a couple meters. What’s the big-”

“ _-that whole building was_   _rigged to explode as a plan B!_ ” Jim finally shouted, rounding on Sebastian with clenched fists.

Sebastian blinked a few times. Okay,  _now_ he was pissed. “Well that would have been a good thing to make  _abundantly clear_  in your little fucking meeting, now wouldn’t it?” he hissed, advancing on Jim. “You weren’t going to clue me in on this?”

Jim narrowed his eyes but held his ground. “If you would have stuck to the plan it wouldn’t have mattered – you were to signal that the mark had moved –“

“Which I  _did_  if you recall.” Still Sebastian advanced, forcing Jim to back up against the door.

Jim kept a defiant eye contact, looking up and refusing to acknowledge the fact that Sebastian more or less had him trapped. “Shut up. You were to signal and the secondary team was to move in. If you hadn’t been such a fucking impatient  _idiot-_ ”

“I’m the idiot?  _I’m_  the idiot?” Sebastian braced his arms on Jim’s shoulders, pinning him to the door. “Who’s the idiot who sent me into a situation without all the  _relevant data¸ you little fucker? How do you think that makes me feel?”_

“How does that make  _you_  feel?” Jim’s eyes were wild now, locked on Sebastian. He struggled a bit against Sebastian but Sebastian wasn’t giving him any chance of escape. “How do you think  _I_  felt when I heard you’d gone  _in?_ ”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Don’t change the subj-”

“ _I COULD HAVE LOST YOU,_ ” Jim roared, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Both of his hands shot up to the back of Sebastian’s head, violently pulling him down into a bruising kiss.

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly, but then he was in the kiss full force, still arguing between crashes of lips and teeth. “Wouldn’t have been a problem,” a bite to Jim’s lower lip, “if you’d just told me in the first place.”

“Wasn’t part…” Jim threaded his finger through Sebastian’s hair and gripped tight, earning a sharp intake of breath from Sebastian “…of the plan.”

“Fuck the plan,” Sebastian managed, breathing heavy. The adrenaline of the job, the rush of a kill, the heat of an argument and now Jim, pinned beneath him, desperate and wanton was making his head spin with _want._  He forced a knee between Jim’s thighs and rocked.

“Oh, fuck yes…” Jim moaned, his head falling back against the door with a dull thump. Sebastian took advantage of the position to suck and bite at Jim’s neck, leaving marks he’d no doubt be punished for later, but that was really the point, now, wasn’t it?

“You know what I’m going to do?” Sebastian growled in Jim’s ear. The animal was loose within him now. “I’m going to take you to our bed, and I’m going to fuck you like the little  _bitch_  you are, understand me? I’m going to have you in any way I see fit, and you are going to take it. Teach you to send me into a job without full disclosure. Might not even get you to the bed. Might just have you right here in the fucking  _hallway_.”

“Please… please, yes, ‘Bastian…” Jim was panting now with the movement of Sebastian’s knee against his erection, painfully trapped. “Any way you need me just… please…”

“That’s right, you ask for it.  _Beg_  for it like the little whore you are.” Sebastian’s vision was clouded with lust and rage and hurt and need and he grabbed Jim’s tie, pulling hard, yanking Jim away from the door and leading him down the hall. Later there would be time for apologies and comfort and reassurance and security but right now Sebastian was too far gone.

And Jim was more than happy to follow.


	2. Part II

Sebastian grew angrier and angrier with each step down the hallway. Thoughts swam in his head, tumbling over and under, feeding off each other.  _I could have been killed. Jim could have been the cause of that. He never told me. He doesn’t trust me. He never trusts me. I could have died. I could be dead. He did this. He always does this. I could have died. He’d have been alone. What would he have done?_  Over and over and over again, boiling, bubbling, building until he was about ready to break from the pounding chaos and noise in his head.

Jim stumbled to the floor as Sebastian shoved him into their bedroom, slamming the door behind with a loud crack. A grin spread across Jim’s face as he threw out his hands to catch his fall. Sebastian hadn’t been this angry in years.

Hauling Jim up off the floor by his tie, Sebastian dove back into the kiss from the hallway, all teeth and tongue, taking what he needed, Jim eagerly giving it to him. He moved them across the room until the back of Jim’s legs hit the foot of the bed. Without warning, Sebastian broke the kiss and pushed Jim back onto the bed. “Strip,” he ordered, turning to kneel and rummage through his dresser drawer.

Jim scrambled to his knees on the bed and started on the buttons of his shirt. “Don’t you want to watch the show?” he asked, his tone playful and seductive.

“Just get your fucking clothes off,” Sebastian barked without turning his head. He was in no mood for seduction and play. He was pissed and he wanted Jim to know it. Wanted him to realize he couldn’t just treat him this way, couldn’t just play with his life like it was one of his little games. One of these days the game wouldn’t go in Jim’s favor and Sebastian would be the one to pay.

The severity of Sebastian’s mood must have been sinking in for Jim because he undressed the rest of the way in silence. By the time Sebastian found what he was looking for, Jim was naked on the bed, sitting with one leg tucked under the other. He looked up when Sebastian stood.

Sebastian threw the strip of black leather onto the bed beside Jim. “Put it on.”

Jim glanced to the bed, then back to Sebastian. “But that’s yours…”

“I said  _put it on._ ”

Jim swallowed and did as he was told, buckling the collar around his own neck, fumbling slightly.

Sebastian made his way back to the bed, nylon leash in hand, and started to undo his trousers. Jim reached out, eager to help, but Sebastian slapped his hands away. “You don’t touch me unless I tell you to, got it?” Jim narrowed his eyes, rubbing his stinging hand, nodding reluctantly.

Stepping out of his trousers and pants and kicking them to the side, Sebastian ran a finger along the collar around Jim’s neck. He leaned down as if to kiss Jim again, but stopped just short of his lips, instead bringing his hand up and attaching the leash with a snap. The sound had his heart rate spiking impossibly higher. He’d never had Jim like this, he himself had always been the one in the collar, and even that was rare. Sure, he would often get Jim tied or handcuffed or, memorably, duct-taped, but he had never been collared. This was brand new territory. He wrapped the slack of the leash around his right hand and tugged experimentally. Jim whimpered. Oh, he could get used to this.

“Off the bed.” Sebastian pulled on the leash, forcing Jim to crawl off the side of the bed to the floor.  Once he was off, Sebastian sat on the edge and spread his legs, pulling Jim in close. He could feel Jim’s hot breath on his cock, but Jim didn’t move, didn’t dare risk angering Sebastian further.

Sebastian brought the hand without the leash down his chest, over the silky fabric of the athletic top he still wore from the hit, down to his cock, laying heavy and hard against his stomach and stroked long and slow, watching Jim watch him. He pulled on the leash as he angled himself up, pressing the tip of his cock to Jim’s lips, Jim pressing back in a kiss. “Now this is how it’s going to go,” he said as he pushed harder against Jim’s mouth. Jim’s lips parted to allow the intrusion. “You are going to suck me like a good little bitch, and if you do anything,  _anything_  I don’t like, you pay for it. Understood?”

Jim’s answer was to take Sebastian’s cock in with a moan, working his tongue in swirling circles around the head before starting to suck. He brought his hands up to rest on Sebastian’s thighs, pushing them apart slightly more to allow himself better access to all the sensitive spots he'd mapped out over the years.

“Watch your teeth,” Sebastian hissed as he slid his hand up Jim’s arm to his neck, scratching red lines in the wake of his fingernails. He closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards, which meant he didn’t catch the mischievous twinkle that came into Jim’s eyes at those words. And sure enough, a moment later, Jim deliberately scraped his teeth along the bottom of Sebastian’s cock as he pulled off to breathe.

Sebastian’s reaction was swift. His left fist connected with Jim’s right shoulder with a sickening thud. Jim recoiled with a cry of surprise and pain, but Sebastian hauled him back up with two fingers shoved under the collar around his neck. “I told you to watch your teeth,” he practically spat in Jim’s face.

Jim’s eyes were wide. Sebastian had hit him before, sure, but it was always after he’d specifically asked for it. The dull, throbbing ache growing in his shoulder now was unexpected and it brought everything into sharper relief. Sebastian wasn’t playing around here. This was dangerous. This was serious.

This was bloody fantastic.

Jim was back on Sebastian’s cock then with a heightened awareness, bobbing and sucking in a desperate attempt to show Sebastian that he wasn’t worthless. Soon, Sebastian’s hands were on the back of Jim’s head, threading through his short, black hair and gripping tight, tight enough to hurt, holding him still so he could thrust sharply, fucking Jim’s mouth.

Jim was doing his best to ride out the motion, catching quick breaths when he could, mindful now to keep his teeth from scraping Sebastian’s sensitive skin. Then Sebastian was forcing him down, deep, deeper than was comfortable. Jim gagged and pulled away coughing, but not too far – Sebastian still had a tight hold on the leash and he wasn’t letting Jim off just yet. “See what you get?” Sebastian growled as Jim took several deep breaths. “See what happens when you fuck with me? Fuck with my life?”

“Wouldn’t have been a problem if you’d just stayed where I told you to,” Jim murmured between coughs. That earned a sharp tug on the leash.

“Don’t you get smart with me right now. Get up here.” Sebastian dragged Jim off the floor and onto the bed. Already he could see that there was a red ring of raw skin forming around Jim’s neck from the collar rubbing against him. Something like guilt flashed through his chest at the sight, but he pushed it away. He was still too angry, too worked up. Blood was pounding in his ears and clouding his vision and his judgment.

“Work yourself open,” Sebastian ordered as he unwound the leash from his hand. The tight wrap of the nylon had left red indents across his hand and he shook it slightly to regain feeling. Jim nodded and brought two fingers up to his mouth, sucking noisily before reaching behind and fingering himself.

Sebastian stood to grab a bottle of lube from the dresser, pulling the tight black athletic top off finally and tossing it into the corner laundry basket as he did so. Then he was back on the bed, making his way over and kneeling behind Jim who was panting by now from the exertion of the night.

Biting and sucking at the back of Jim’s neck, Sebastian growled as Jim worked in a second finger. “I’m going to fuck you,” he said with a hard slap to Jim’s bare ass, causing Jim to let out a small gasp. “It’s going to hurt. I’m going to take you, claim you, make you feel as if your skin is on fire. You deserve this. Say it.”

“I deserve this,” Jim repeated, breathless and desperate. “Punish me. Take me.”

Sebastian uncapped the lube bottle and slicked his cock, still talking into Jim’s ear. “This is just for me, understand? Just so  _I_  feel good. I shouldn’t even be giving you this much. I should just take you bare and dry, but I’m still going to make you  _scream._ ” Sebastian yanked both of Jim’s arms behind his back without warning and bound his hands with the leash, tight and restricting before shoving him down onto the mattress.

Sebastian pushed in then, steady and unrelenting. Jim let out an initial cry of pain, he really wasn’t as ready as he should be, but he stifled it by biting down on the bedspread. His breaths came quick and desperate, looking for anything to distract from the burning sensation of Sebastian invading his body.

Jim was so tight, so hot, that Sebastian’s vision was already starting to tunnel. He set into a brutal rhythm, fast and hard and primal.

“Ah… ‘Bastian,  _fuck_ … ow, Jesus it hurts…” Jim's whole body seared with white fire at each thrust, his painful cries muffled by the bedspread.

“That’s… what you get. That’s what you… fuck…  _get_  for doing this to me. This is your fault. It’s _your_ fault.” Sebastian pulled out to flip Jim onto his back, forcing Jim’s legs nearly into his chest as he pushed back in, fucking him with every fiber of his anger, bringing his fists into Jim’s sides and hips. After a moment, Jim’s eyes drifted closed and his mouth hung open, breath still coming hard and fast. Sebastian could tell he was far gone, deep within subspace, each thrust of Sebastian’s hips sending him deeper into the trance.

It only took a few more punishing moments before everything within Sebastian – the heat and the anger and the pain and the pleasure and the animalistic lust – boiled over and he came with his teeth buried in Jim’s shoulder. Orgasmic waves rocked his body for what simultaneously felt like an eternity and a split second and he rested his forehead against Jim’s shoulder until the white buzzing in his ears abated.

He pushed himself back up onto his knees and looked down at Jim beneath him. His lover’s face was twisted in pain, bruises blossoming across his pale skin, his breathing heavy and ragged, eyes squeezed shut.

An icy wave of panic washed over Sebastian.

_Oh god, what have I done?_


	3. Part III

He was floating, drifting along the currents of the galaxies, naming the stars as they bustled past. _Regulus. Zosma. Algenubi._ Vaguely, he was aware of his body below, but it was so small. So insignificant when faced with the majesty of the night and the space and the stars and the endless, timeless expanse of the universe. Body below, trapped and punished; mind above, free and clear.

Drifting through lifetimes that lived in the space of a single second, he was reaching out for the power he could never touch – the power that burned with the souls of a thousand suns, the power that sparked all of song and story and life. He could feel it, the heat and the energy and the fury and the sheer _rapture_ of the moment as it enveloped him, wrapped him in its frenzied embrace…

But he was falling.

The body below had stilled and was calling back its mind, pleading, drawing him down with the anxiety of the pause. He resisted. _No… Please… Just leave me to the stars._

Still he fell.

And at last his consciousness snapped in place, reunited with its body. Everything was still numb; the feeling would return - this he knew all too well - but for now he was aware only of the utter inertia of the moment.

Jim opened his eyes.

 _Shit._ This was not good. That panicked look on Sebastian’s face could only mean one thing – he was dropping, blaming himself and spiraling into darkness. _Not good, not good, not good._ Jim himself was dangerously close to passing out again, but he knew he couldn’t  knew he needed to snap Sebastian out of this before he was too far gone. Soon Jim’s senses would be fully online and the beating he’d just taken would overwhelm him and he _really_ didn’t need Sebastian to be dropping right now. _Fuck._

He tried to speak, but his brain just wasn’t completely connected yet. He swallowed, closed his eyes and concentrated. “Sehh… hahh… bastian…”

Immediately, Sebastian’s attention was on him. He pulled out, a bit quicker than he should have, which had Jim wincing. “Oh, god, babe, I’m sorry… I just, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

“Calm…” Jim coughed. He was incredibly aware of just how dry his mouth was. Fuck, how did just _talking_ get this difficult? Swallowing some more, he tried again. “Calm down. ‘Bastian.”

“I couldn’t… I didn’t mean… fucking _shit_ I’m sorry… What have I done? I– Are you okay?” Sebastian fumbled with the leash with shaking hands as he spoke, untying Jim. The color seemed to drain from his face as he looked at the deep purple bruising that encircled both his lover’s wrists.

Jim tried to reach for Sebastian but his arms felt as if they were made of lead. “Breathe, hon,” he said, slowly regaining the ability to speak. “Just… it’s okay. Just calm down, it’s okay.” He trailed a finger along Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian took the hint and interlaced their fingers.

Sebastian shook his head. “No, it’s not okay. I swore to you I’d never go this far, I _swore_. After the last time, I…” He squeezed his eyes shut and Jim _really_ wasn’t prepared to deal with him if tears became involved. Fuck.

“Sebastian, you’re panicking. Breathe.” Jim tried to keep his voice level and calm, but the panic was starting to rise in him as well. If Sebastian went too far down… down to a place he wasn’t equipped to handle…

But Sebastian seemed to finally listen to him and took several deep, steadying breaths. Jim eventually found the strength to move his arm and kept running his hand along Sebastian’s thigh, soothing through touch in ways he never could through words.

After a few quiet minutes of Sebastian breathing and Jim soothing, Sebastian spoke. “I’m sorry,” he said, opening his eyes and locking them on Jim’s. “I promise you, it’ll never happen again…”

“Yes it will.” Sebastian started to protest but Jim cut him off. “Sebastian, it’ll happen again. Trust me when I say I _want_ it to happen again. I know you. I wouldn’t still be with you if I wasn’t prepared to handle you at your most aggressive.”

Sebastian didn’t look convinced. “But you shouldn’t have to…”

“Hush. It will happen again and when it does, it’ll be just as fine as it is right now. You know that. You really think I would have let you go as far as you did if I didn’t want it? It’s fine. We’re fine. Now stop apologizing and snap out of this… whatever this is.”

“I’m s-” Sebastian started, but caught himself. “Okay. Right. You’re right.” He lay down on his side next to Jim and pressed a kiss to the large bruise forming on his upper arm.

“Of course I’m right.” Jim let out a breath of relief. Crisis averted. He reached up with one hand and undid the buckle of the collar, slipping it carefully off his neck. Sebastian got that guilty look on his face again and scooted up to press a kiss to the ring of raw skin.

“What do you need?” Sebastian asked. His voice was small and still the tiniest bit strained.

Jim sighed. His body was a wreck, but the tension of the evening was still there. He needed release. “I think I really need to come,” he said, turning his face toward Sebastian’s.

“Okay. How? Do you want to…” Sebastian waved a hand vaguely between them.

Jim actually chuckled a little bit. “Fuck no, I haven’t got the energy for that.” The relief on Sebastian’s face was palpable. He _rarely_ bottomed, and Jim knew the fact that he was even offering right now showed just how deeply he was upset by what he’d done, and just how far he was willing to go to make it up to him. “Sweet of you to offer, dear, but no. I think… I think I just want your hands.”

Sebastian nodded, leaning in to kiss Jim with lips full of the apologies Jim wouldn’t let him voice. He didn’t break the kiss as he slowly trailed his hand down Jim’s stomach, careful to avoid the forming bruises. The time for pain was over.

Jim brought his hand up along Sebastian’s arm to his shoulder, finally resting on the back of his neck. Sebastian drifted further and further down, teasing along the inside of Jim’s thighs before heading back up along his soft stomach. He let his hand rest on Jim’s chest a moment, the weight of it a comfort as they both got lost in the kiss, slow and open, reassuring and emotional.

After a minute or two, Jim brought a hand up to guide Sebastian’s down to his cock. The pain was starting to filter in and he needed more of a distraction than the kiss was giving him. Sebastian started with light touches, teasing his fingertips down Jim’s soft length. But once he started to stroke with more pressure, Jim hissed softly. “Rough hands, babe…”

“Shit, sorry. Here, lemme just…” Sebastian broke away to feel around on the bed for the discarded lube bottle. When his hand came back it was initially cold, but wonderfully slick and soon Jim was losing himself in the touch.

It only took a few slow strokes for the combined body heat from Sebastian’s hand and Jim’s cock to warm the lube and Jim was fully hard. Sebastian had settled down with his head resting on Jim’s shoulder, Jim’s arm curled around him. He kept his hand moving on Jim in slow, long strokes - down, teasing at his balls, then up, curling his fingers over and across the head before starting back down again.

Jim closed his eyes and just let himself fall into the sensation. Sebastian was the only one who had ever, and would ever, get him like this – completely open, absolutely trusting, relinquishing control of his body and giving himself over entirely to someone else’s touch.

“We still need to talk about what happened tonight, babe,” Sebastian said, pressing a kiss to Jim’s chest.

Jim glanced down. “Sebastian, I already said it’s fine.” He sucked in a shaky breath as Sebastian tightened his grip ever so slightly on the tortuously slow slide down his cock.

“Not that. Before. I mean what caused all this.”

“Do we have to do this now?”

“If we wait until the morning you won’t take it seriously,” Sebastian said, letting Jim’s cock lay against his stomach as he stroked with an open palm.

“Fine, just don’t stop.” Jim closed his eyes again and lay his head back on the pillow.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sebastian asked.

“Because I didn’t think you’d approve.” He swore softly as Sebastian swirled two fingers around the tip before sliding back down and massaging his balls.

“So why’d you do it anyway?”

Jim’s response was immediate. “Because I didn’t think you’d approve.”

Sebastian looked up at him. “You were _hoping_ I’d… flip out?”

“Well, I certainly hadn’t expected to what _extent_ you’d ‘flip out,’ but yes.”

“Jim, you’ve got to be more careful about stuff like this.” Sebastian buried his head in Jim’s shoulder, momentarily halting his movements with his hand. “One of these days the plan isn’t going to be enough and one of us will end up paying the ultimate price.”

Jim shook his head. He didn’t like that, not at all. There would never be a time without Sebastian, nor a time for Sebastian without him. It simply wouldn’t happen. “I’ll never let that happen to you.”

“That’s just my _point_ , Jim.” The pain was evident in Sebastian’s voice now. “You say that, and yet you still let me go to that location without letting me know the building was rigged to blow.”

“I told you not to go into the building,” Jim said. He _had_ told him that much at least. And Sebastian had disobeyed. How was this his fault?

“James,” Sebastian pulled himself up to be level with his husband’s face. His expression was incredibly serious. “Listen to me. I’m a soldier. Soldiers make decisions on the battlefield based on their intel and their instinct. You know that. If I have flawed intel, my instincts will be similarly flawed. I can’t make informed split-second decisions if I’m always going to doubt that you’ve told me everything. I need to be able to trust you. Can’t you see that?”

Jim sighed but didn’t say anything for a moment. Sebastian had a point. It was the man’s instinct that had first drawn Jim to hire him all those years ago. “Alright, fine. Next time I rig a building with semtex, I’ll let you know.”

It wasn’t exactly what Sebastian was looking for, but it seemed to satisfy him. He settled back against Jim’s side and brought his hand down to work Jim’s cock with a bit more energy. “I love you,” Sebastian murmured through a kiss to Jim’s neck.

“I know.”

Sebastian waited, but Jim didn’t say anything more. “Please, Jim. Don’t do this right now. I need to hear it.”

Jim clenched his jaw. He loved Sebastian, of course he did. Well, as much as he was able to… and Sebastian knew that. Why did he always insist on hearing it? Wasn’t it enough to know it was true? He rarely said it, and even when he did it was usually subconsciously – as he fell to sleep or tipped over in orgasm.

After a few more minutes of silence broken only by Jim’s soft gasps at the movement on his cock, Sebastian tried again. “Jim, please…”

“Sebastian, do _not_ push me right now,” he warned. Sebastian fell silent, his expression momentarily pained before he brought his attention back to Jim in earnest. Damn it, he couldn’t stand to see that look on Sebastian’s face. And yet he just… couldn’t bring himself to say it. And the more he pushed the more he would resist.

Sebastian’s strokes were faster now, and Jim could feel that familiar heat building within himself. Fuck, he needed that release. Sebastian’s hand was moving exactly how he needed it to be, hitting every last nerve at exactly the right moment. He could feel Sebastian’s breath hot on his neck, and he vaguely wondered if Sebastian realized they were breathing in time together.

“Close babe… fuck you’re good, so close… Just like that… hahh…” He was almost there. The combination of Sebastian’s hand on his cock and the strain in his muscles and the dull ache of bruises and scratches from Sebastian’s abuse were coming together into a symphony of sensation and pleasure and pain… almost…

“I love you,” Sebastian was whispering into Jim’s skin. “God, I love you… So fucking much. Come on, babe, come for me.”

“Hard… harder… har… oh, _fuck,_ ‘Bas…” Finally he tipped over the edge, his back arching off the bed as he came, words formed in silence on his lips.

Sebastian just watched him, still moving his hand on Jim’s softening cock as Jim rode the waves of his orgasm. “God you’re beautiful…”

“I love you…” Jim finally said, breathless and spent.

Sebastian smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to Jim’s forehead. “I know.”

-fin-


End file.
